Hafu
Hafu was a Po-Matoran. Biography Metru Nui Hafu was probably a carver on Metru Nui. Later, the Vahki captured him and he was put into a Matoran Pod and taken away. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks On Mata Nui he became a carver, and one of the best. He joined the Chronicler's Company, and when Taipu moved a rock, Hafu took care of it in a creative way. He turned it into a statue of himself. He defended the Kini-Nui from the Rahi when they tried to bring down the temple upon the Toa Mata who were battling Makuta. Bohrok Conflict When the Tahnok were about to invade Po-Koro, he had to knock down his life's work that decorated the gates of the village. It seemed he was about to sacrifice his life, but Pohatu saved him. Mask of Light He joined the Po-Koro Kolhii Team along with Hewkii. They made it to the tournament in Ta-Koro, but finished second in an upset to the Ga-Koro Kolhii Team. Return to Metru Nui Along with the Matoran, Hafu later returned to Metru Nui and helped to rebuild it until the Staff of Artahka did the rest. Hafu was also in the ceremony held for Matoro at the Coliseum. He was in the Coliseum when Teridax announced his takeover of Mata Nui. Rain of GLaDOS Macku summoned Krapura and Hafu and introduced them to Turret. Together they formed an alliance. Tuyet showed them a rock only about the size of her fist, telling them that she could overthrow Teridax and that she had been dead for 2000 years. They later met up with Lewa who was really an ancient being. Kapura was overjoyed, but Hafu was doubtful. The four then arrived to the Core Processor where Helryx was held. Tren Krom then freed Miserix from his illusion and revealed who he was. Helryx then told the two Matoran to leave. Hafu was going to argue, but Kapura stopped him. Before they could exit, Axonn and Brutaka appeared as well. Arguing about the fate of the Universe, two sides were drawn with Helryx, Miserix and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax, and Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom wanting to leave the Universe alive. Artakha apperead and stopped the fighting. He then returned the real Lewa to his body. Soon after, Teridax asked them all to leave and when they refused they were teleported into the space above Aqua Magna. As he was not being teleported with the others, Lewa grabbed onto Brutaka and was teleported with them. He created air bubbles around everyone's heads (other than Miserix as a Makuta didn't need to breathe). They were then saved by Vezon and he brought them to a tower on Bota Magna, and encountered a Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. Personality Hafu is always showing off and is considered to be arrogant. He usually stayed outside the city working on his masterpiece. However, he was dedicated to his friends and was both brave and strong. Set Information *Hafu was released as a set in 2003. *Hafu's set number is 8585. *Hafu has 25 pieces. *Hafu also appeared as a Tohunga in a promotional item, also known as the Powerpack. This included Hafu, a chrome Hau representing the Kanohi Rua, a CD, and a Bamboo Disk with an image of a Hau on it. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *Reign of Shadows 'Trivia' *When Hafu lived in Metru Nui, his body resembled Ahkmou's due to them both wearing a brown Rau *On the back of his instruction sheet in 2003, it had Onua Nuva, Nuhvok-Kal and Vorahk. fi:Hafu Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Rau Wearers Category:Matoran Universe Category:Chronicler's Company Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2009 Category:Stone Category:Characters